Our Meeting
by Kupuruu
Summary: She was just dumped by her boyfriend so her best friend decided to take her to a ball. Even at the ball, she was sad and depressed until a tap on her shoulders changed everything. Super corny summary. I know. RoLe & StiCy
1. Break up

**This is my 3rd one-shot for the contest but now that i updated this, i have no more ideas so if you people would do so kindly give me some ideas then everything would work out as fine :) *creepy smile***

**Well~ this is a Rogue x Levy ~**

**Actually this idea came from ****Ruka-Yuuya**** but then i forgot all about it so i went to sleep and had a dream about it and found it familiar so i looked through my messages again and saw the message from ****Ruka-Yuuya.**

**DISCLAIMER- i sadly dont own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**LEVY'S POV**

_-sigh-_

Today was supposed to be another normal day like always for me but I guess it's actually my worst day ever since I was just dumped my boyfriend for another girl. I sat near the counter and put my head down onto the counter table and started banging my head on it.

"Levy-chan! What are you doing?!" a voice called out

I stopped banging my head and turned to the source of the voice, it was Lucy.

"Oh hehheh" I responded as I pretended to hit the side of my head gently and stuck my tongue out.

"Don't_ 'hehheh'_ me Levy-chan! Now tell me whats wrong" Lucy said the last part worried.

I looked down and a single tear flowed out of my eyes. The memories started replaying over and over in my mind, the memories of me and Gajeel together. I wanted to forget it but I just couldn't. Then the memory of our break up appeared.

_**-Flash Back-**_

**I skipped down to the middle of town where Gajeel told me to go for our date today. When I arrived, I searched for my Gajeel and when I found him I saw a him flirting with a red head with him! The red head was obviously not Erza since Erza was way more prettier than that ugly thing.**

**I ran up to him and yelled "Gajeel! I thought we we're suppose to be on a date together!". **

**Heads turned and faced us but I didn't care because I just wanted answers.**

**"Damn bookworm, shut up already" Gajeel said. ****_'bookworm?'_**

**"Gajeel I thought you said that you'd stop calling me that!" I replied**

**"Well since we're breaking up then it's okay right?" he replied**

**"Breaking up? Since when-" my face finally went pale realizing what he meant****_ 'n-no this can't be'_**** I thought**

**"Looking at your face expression, I'm guessing you finally guessed what I mean" the iron dragon slayer said**

**"N-no... Why?" I said to him as tears fell from my eyes**

**"Why? Because this chick is way hotter than you and and actully has some boobs" Gajeel said looking at my chest**

**After hearing what he said, I had enough so I ran away.**

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

I cried even harder at the memory that happened few hours ago then a voice made my crying soften a bit.

"Levy-chan...can you tell me what's wrong? I can't see you crying like this anymore" the Lucy said

I looked up and stuttered "b-but i d-don't want to r-remember the m-memory Lu-chan"

Lucy stopped for a bit to think and then an idea popped up. "Hey Levy-chan do you want to come to a ball with me?"

I sat there on the chair trying to process the idea Lucy just gave and yelled "What?!"

"Yeah Levy-chan~ this might take your mind off of the thing you were crying about"

"Um I don't know... Is it alright for me to come to a ball? After all, I don't have the clothes for it" I replied

"Of course it is and i will take care of the clothes" Lucy said with a wide smile

_'I guess this might take my mind off of G-Gajeel'_ I thought

"ok then Lu-chan. I'll go"

* * *

**_~Time Skip 6:30~_**

* * *

I went over to Lu-chan's house after she said to go there to get ready for the ball. When I entered Lu-chan's room, it was filled with dresses of different colors and designs. But one caught my eye, it was a baby blue strapless dress with layers on top of each and had gems on the edges of the dress. Then I snapped back to reality and heard Lu-chan coming out of the bathroom with a white/light pink dress that when to her thighs. Her hair was also let down and had small curls on the tip.

"Lu-chan! You look amazing!" I exclaimed

"Oh Levy-chan, your making me blush"

"But it's true!"

"Oh just hurry up and change into a dress so I can do your hair Levy-chan" Lucy said looking away

"Okay" I replied as I got the blue dress into the bathroom and changed into it. Not after long I came out wearing the dress.

"Ok! Now for the hair" Lucy said as she got out the straightener/flat iron and straightened my hair. After she straightened my hair, Lu-chan made my bangs style to the right.

"Levy-chan~ you look beautiful" Lucy said as she handed me a mirror.

"This is me?" I questioned

"Yep, and we have to go to the ball"

"Alright but how are we gonna go there?"

"It's okay I got this cover" Lucy said as we walked out the house and saw a carriage and twin white horses outside the house and Loki in the driver(?) seat.

"Lu-chan, how did you get this?" I said as sparkles appeared in my eyes

"Let's just say I know some people" Lucy said with a grin

Lucy went in the carriage first and when I was about to get in I saw Gajeel._ 'I hope he doesn't recognize me, I hope he doesn't recognize me'_ I thought over and over in my mind as i entered the carriage pretending i didn't notice him but then a voice called out "Shrimp?"_ 'he recognized me'_ I thought and I sighed.

"Y-yes Gajeel?" I said out the window

"Is that really is you shrimp"

"Y-yeah, so what do you want?"

"You look nice, no beautiful even and since you look this nice, would you want to go to dinner with me?" he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks

_'Dinner? Yeah right! You're the one who dumped me and now you want me back after I look pretty?'_ "ah, no"

"What? Why not? I'm giving you another chance and you say no?" Gajeel said a bit mad

"What's the big deal? You're the one who broke up with me for the ugly red head!" I said practically screaming "let's go Loki!" I said to the strawberry blonde trying to ignore the iron dragon's existence

"Okay milady" Loki said_ 'milady?'_

When the horses started running slowly, I looked out the window and saw Gajeel's dumbfounded face.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I heard Lucy ask "so you guys are over?" I looked at her and simply nodded and the silence started again.

After about 20 minutes we arrived at a mansion 10 times bigger then Fairy Tail- no maybe even bigger. As Lucy and I entered the mansion, We were basically separated from each other and was lost in the crowd. After getting out of the crowd I spotted a group of people and to be specific, girls crowding two men. One had blonde hair like Lucy's and that other had black hair with red eyes. I instantly I fell in love with him. Was this love at first sight? I don't know, but I do know is that I'll probably never come near him considering the glob of girls surrounding him. I heard some girls saying a name that goes by Rogue to dance with them but he refused. Then I saw him make eye contact with me and blushed_ 'he is probably looking at someone else, hehheh no use getting myself flustered for nothing right?'_ I thought

I sighed to myself and walked out to the balcony and rested my arms on the railing. Then I heard a slow song go on, it was kinda soothing so I closed my eyes and hummed to the tune of it. I heard foot steps coming closer but it was probably some random person trying to get some fresh air. I felt a tap on my shoulders and thought it was Lucy but when I turned around, it wasn't Lucy, it was the man probably named_ 'Rogue'. 'what does he want with someone like me?'_ I thought while blushing. He kneeled down and held his hand out and said the words I didn't to expect to hear from him.

After today, i realized it wasn't my abnormally horrible day anymore. Today was now changed into the best day ever because five words changed today and destiny for me.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

**Read&Review~**

**ByeBye~**

**P.s. the poll is ending soon so get your votes in~ (September 20)**


	2. Back home

**Well, to tell you the truth, i wasn't going to make another chapter or a sequel because i wanted you guys, my loving adorable fans who read my fanfics to imagine the rest of the story by yourself but... I got a lot of messages to make a sequel and most of the 6 reviews i got told me to make a sequel. But instead im not going to make a sequel but continue the story because making another story of a continuum(?) of the one-shot will be to much work and im the type of person who hates doing work.**

**—**

**•RANDOM RANTINGS OF MY LIFE (DONT NEED TO READ)**

**•but i you want to read it then i love you and ill award you with a cookie :)**

**•So Hurricane Sandy is in my area and i just wanted to post this chapter But thats not the point**

**•Soo ****in my house last night, the power turned off and i have 3 kids in my house (1 little sister, 1 boy cousin, and my uncle's girlfriend's son) and they were crying the wholeee time. It was HORRIBLE. and it was dark and nighttime so i could see but luckily i had my ipad with me to shine my room up. But i RAN OUT OF BATTERIES so i had to look for a light source in my house. Then i remembered i had a flash light downstairs so when i tried going down stair... Im pretty sure you know this already but i tripped and get a bruise on my forehead :( **

**•Sorry for wasting your time but i just wanted to share this because i know you love me **

**—**

**well anyways... READ AND REVIEW (^з^)- **

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly dont own fairy tail but i do own Rogue's random nice behavior, instead of his usual kinda cold personality **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**LEVY'S POV**

"Would you like to dance?" The man said

I was lost._ 'Did he just ask me to dance with him?'_ I thought

"uhh, um s-sure" I stuttered as he took my hand and when to a dancing position.

As the music played the slow song, we danced to the rhythm of the beat. I was so nervous I basically stepped on his feet the whole time, but he didn't seem to care.

"Um are you okay? I keep stepping on your feet... Sorry" I said sadly

"Sorry? If I cared about you stepping on my feet, then I would have said something right?" Rogue said as he gave me a smile

_'Why is he smiling?'_ I thought as blood rushed through my head seeing him smile

"Are you okay? Your face seems red. Do you need to go inside?" He said in a worried tone

"Pfft- hehheh"

"Why are you laughing?" He asked

"Why? Because you just met me and you're already worried about me" I replied softly laughing

He looked at me and laughed "Of course I would be worried" he said

That made me blush. I looked down to cover up my blush but my bangs did all the work for me. We danced for a few minutes longer and then I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked behind me and I was amazed. I broke apart from the dance and gazed at the scenery before me. It had started snowing. It was beautiful. Though I had seen snow before, it was different today. I wonder why. I held my hand out and felt the cold touch me hands. It reminded me about Gajeel. How we spent Christmas last year holding hand, his hands would seem so cold. I let a tear slip out of my eyes.

"Huh? Why am I crying?" I said trying to stop tears from falling but ended up in failure. I thought I would get over him at this ball but it wouldn't seem so. I cried even more just thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" Rogue said. I completely forgot about him "Do you want to get in? It is getting cold out here"

"No, it's okay" I replied

"Well okay, but i'm gonna get a blanket for you" he said as he went inside

I stood there on the balcony just watching the snow fall. I saw a rainbow in the distance. It was beautiful as well. A rainbow while snowing? It seem like it would only happen in a fantasy, a fairy tale. I stood there for a while longer until the rainbow disappear a minute later. I heard someone call my name. Was it Rogue? But I never him my name so it must have been Lucy.

"Levy-chan~" I heard her say running over to me.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?" I asked

"Levy-chan, where were you? I was looking for you for a long time now" she said

"I was here the whole time" I responded

"Well we gotta go now or else Erza will punish you for arriving Fairy Hills late and punish me for bringing you home late" Lucy said

"But don't we have to go home at midnight?" I questioned

"Look at the time" Lucy said pointing to the clock in the far distance

"Eleven..." I read "11:45!?" _'Time went by so fast'_ I thought

"Yeah, now lets go" she said grabbing my wrist

"W-wait" I said but she didn't hear. As we came to the front of the mansion, I spotted Rogue. He looked back and wondered where I was going so he came running after me but was attacked by girls wanting to have a dance with him. We still had eye to eye contact so I mouthed to him 'thanks for the dance' and then was pulled outside. When we entered the carriage, it started moving and went farther away from the mansion. I looked out the window and saw Rogue standing in front of the mansion waving bye. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes, but I shook them away. After all this isn't the last time I was going to see him, right?

After we came near Fairy Tail, I asked Lucy if I could stay at her place for the night since I didn't want to be lectured the whole night by Erza for being late home and she agreed since she didn't either.

When morning came, Erza was at the door and showed us her wrath and yelled at us for 2 hours straight. After that, she dragged us to Fairy Tail and made us do 100 push ups in front of everyone!

-sigh-

When we finished the push ups, Lucy asked me a question in a worried tone.

"Did you get your mind off of Gajeel at the ball?"

I looked at her and said "Kinda"

"What do you mean 'kinda' ?" She asked

"Well at one point, it started snowing and it made me think about last Chirstmas" I said as she mouth formed an 'o'

"Did you dance with anyone?" She asked

I blushed and nodded

"Well who is it?" She said wiggling her eye brows

"Um a man named R-" I said but was cut off by a bullet.

"LEVY!" I heard Lucy cry.

I felt pain in my stomach. I looked down and noticed blood on the ground. I fell down and my vision was slowly getting blurry. I felt someone shake me. Who was it? I heard another bullet and a thump on the ground next to me. Soon I was unconscious.

* * *

**Did you like it? hate it? Tell me so i could make it better.**

**soo im gonna start making random crack pairing one-shots so message me, review, vote in my poll (that is on my profile), what ever you want just to tell me what kind of pairing you want me to make and i'll make it for you but of course... It has to be CRACK pairings okay? **

**Also all the one-shot crack pairings are going to be in a new story called : Cracking up : that i'll make once i get about 10 requests.**

**Well byebye for now beautiful men and ladies *blows a kiss to you but takes it back***


	3. Meeting Sting

**Ahaha i finally decided to post the chapter! (just kidding i just finished typing it)**

**Im sorry i havent really been updating. Its been like i dont know 4-5-6 months? I got no excuses. Just computer slap me ；＿；**

**disclaimer- i owe nothing. Just oddly kinda nicer Sting.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**LEVY'S POV**

_I looked around, It was pitch black. Where was i?_

_**Ba-dump**_

_A heart beat? Am i dreaming? Exacly... What's happening?_

_**Ba-dump**_

_I felt a pain in my chest. When i looked down i saw blood drip in the floor.  
I held onto my head. It felt like it was gonna burst any second now. What was it? This scene in my mind? It's so familiar. Why is that?_

_**Ba-dump**_

_My breathing became heavier and faster. It hurts. This feeling in my chest. I heard a gun shot. This memory... It's all blurry. I turned around and saw someone. Was it-_

_**"Wake up"**_

_I turned around and saw a bright white light so i ran to it. Then, everything disappered._

_**~(・ω・)ノ~**_

My eyes slowly open and i saw a pale white ceiling._ 'What was i just dreaming about? Ugh i hate it when this happens'_ i looked around the room and saw a girl on a hospital bed next to mine. Was i in a hospital? As i tried to sit up, i felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw bandages. 'How did i get this' i thought to myself. I tried remembering what happened and then it flashed in my mind. I was in a building when Lu-chan asked me a question and then i heard two gun shots. Was the person next to me... Lu-chan?

"Lu-chan...Lu-chan" i talked to said. My voice was all cracked and unstable. It hurt... A lot. I heard a voice behind the door, was it a doctor?

"Im sorry but they're not going to make it" a deep voice said. I sat up when i heard this. _'Was this man talking about me and the girl next to me?'_

"What do you mean?!" another voice said

"They've been unconscious for over half a year and their pulse is slowly going away, im pretty sure they're going to pass on in a few weeks, worse maybe a few days"

"But you gave surgeries to them like 3 times and gave them lots of treatment and you tell me they are gonna die?!"

"Look young man, they were shot with some kind of new poison that spreads quickly through out the body and so far, that poison doesn't have a cure for it yet"

"I know that! That's why we gave you tons of money to take he poison out? and this is what you tell me? I thought you said the last surgery was a success!"

"I did say that but i'm having second thoughts about it"

"Second thoughts? What kind of doctor are you?!"

"A professional, and if you entered that room, i'd bet they won't even be moving an inch let alone awake"

"Shut up!... I know" i heard the door open and saw a blonde man with hair a tint darker than the shade of Lucy's hair.

I looked at him. He looked somewhat... familiar.

He looked at the girl next to me with a sad face and then trailed his eyes to me and looked shocked.

"Ehh... LEVY!" He yelled

"H-huh..? Y-yes?" I answered in a hoarsed voice _'how does he know my name?' _I thought.

He looked at me with joy for a moment and then turned around and yelled "DOCTOR COME HERE!"

I heard footsteps come closer "Look Sting, no matter how much you yell, it won't make the two girls wake up" the doctor said

"Then come here and tell me what you see!" the so called 'Sting' pointed

"Sting, you're being delusional. She is not aw-" I looked at him and he looked at me.

"W-what is this?" He said "You're supposed to be dying right let alone moving!

Sting looked at the man and got mad "Huh!? Are you saying you want her to die?" he yelled

"W-what? No no no. That's not what i meant" The doctor stated back.

"Well it sounded like it to me! Im Leaving This Place! Lets go Levy!" Sting yelled grabbing me and a certain blonde over his shoulders off the hospital beds.

"W-wait Sting!" The doctor yelled.

After a few minutes, I looked at the sleeping blonde. It really was Lucy.

We arrived outside of the hospital and was put into a car with an SE-Plug. Then a thought occured. "Who are you?" I said my thoughts out loud. Sting looked at me with a blank face and then started laughing "Ahaha, we actually never officially met right?" he said "My names Sting, Sting Eucliffe"

I tried to say 'oh' but my voice didnt come out. I then saw a water bottle in front of me and noticed Sting trying to give it to me.

"Here, have some. I didnt drink out of it yet and im pretty sure your throat is killing you right now so... yeah... Drink a bit" he said

I silently thanked him by nodding my head and drank so water. After drinking some water, Sting started the car and started to drive Lucy(still unconscious) and I somewhere.  
While Sting was driving us to an unknown place, a few questions popped into my head.  
"Hey can i ask some question?" I asked

He looked at me for a moment and nodded "Sure, why not?"

"Okay then, first, how do you even know my name?"

Sting kept driving but let out a small smile "Lucy told me" he said

"Huh?" I said in confusion

"Yep. Actually, before the incident she told me alot about you. Always telling me were her best friend, kind and caring, how you loved to read books, and that we should meet sometimes... too bad we had to meet like this right?"

I looked at him and then looked down "yeah". An awkward silence lasted for a moment and then Sting asked for the next question.

I looked at him unsure if i should say anything but i decided to anyways "Umm, what type of connection do you have with Lucy?" I questioned.

Sting stopped the car almost immediately and looked at me shocked. Realizing what he just did, he said sorry and went back to driving. Soon different shades of red covered his face as he said one of the most shocking words i heard in along time.

"Lucy and I are engaged"

* * *

** Thank you, those who kept following or favoriting this story even though i bately update.**

**Im gonna try to update more frequently from now on... [keyword: try]**

**review if you have the chance to.**


End file.
